


Revival

by leavemealone212121



Series: Blackout [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, I'll add more tags as the story goes, Imma add more relationship tags later, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Monika being stupid, Multi, Self-Harm, Too many relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealone212121/pseuds/leavemealone212121
Summary: Weekly updates for this work.





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates for this work.

Monika reloads the game file, like normal. She brings all the characters to life for an extremely valid reason. But she forgets to do one thing.

“What the—how am I alive?” Sayori exclaims. MC, Natsuki, and Yuri gasp in awe at their alive bodies after what Monika had done to them.

“Explain one thing, Monika. How am I alive when you shot me down in class?”

“I, um, deleted that file. I'm telling the truth, I swear.”

“No you're not. I still remember what you've done to me. I think everyone in this room does.”

An alarm goes off in Monika’s head.  _ That’s where I messed up _ . 

MC finally speaks up. “Monika, get some help now. You have schizophrenia, for fuck’s sake.”

“Naw, I have bipolar disorder.”

“Really?”

“Sarcasm, fool.”

“Whatever. You're more of a fool than me.”

“No I'm not. You want me to prove it?”

“I'd love to see you do it.”

“There's only 1 way—hook up with me.”

“Anything but that…”

“I'm sorry, but you have to.”

“Goddammit.”

“Yay, now I can break up with my other boyfriend and then tor—”

“Monika, chill.” Yuri chimes in.

“I would, but my schizophrenia’s not letting me.”

Sayori’s angry now. “Monika, mental illnesses are a big deal. They're not jokes or excuses. Considering I have an illness myself, I know.”

“Bitch, you don't know the first thing about mental health.”

“Just leave her alone, Sayori, she’s mental.” Natsuki says.

“You stop, Natsuki.”

“Stop what? Stop living? Why'd you revive me then?”

“Because.”

“Whatever. Anyways, I wanna ask you one thing.”

“What?”

“Is this some kind of game to you where you kill us and revive us over and over just to keep messing with us?”

“This time, it’s not. I swear on my boyfriend, MC.”

“What the fuck? You can't swear on me, I’m one of your victims, damn it.”

“Okay, fine. I swear on Natsuki’s dad.”

“What the fuck, no! My dad’s not the best parent, to say the least.”

“Fine! I swear… on my mom.”

“There we go.”

“Now shut the fuck up or else.”


End file.
